Bloody Romance
by Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san
Summary: Becca thought no one outside of her 'family' and Snow her 'heavenly devilish maid' could be trusted, will she get a wake up call when she meets a blue eyed eye-patch wearer, and a demon whose 'one hell of a butler? Rated T for cursing, blood and gore, but may change to M later on Enjoy! YOU get to decide the pairings! so, SebasxCiel and OCxOC? or CielxOC and SebasxOC? YOU DECIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey minna~ Finally starting my first fanfic! i have ALOT of ideas, just never write them down...anywho i need ur help on sumthing, i NO its gunna be a romance, but.._ _...im not sure who the two main couples should be v.v, its either this:**

**Ciel+Becca(my oc)= a relationship filled with teasing, Ciel blushing, bloody fights, and overall KAWAIINESS... i mean, love...**

**and**

**Sebastian+Snow(Becca's maid and my other oc)= Sebastian chasing a girl who doesnt pay him any mind! he tries every trick he knows, but cant get her to fall in love with him! unheard of even! as sebastian chases her, she wont trust him and acts like she hates him, but...WE ALL NO THAT AINT TRUE!...mostly...soz its a love-hate relationship~ **

**OR**

**Becca+Snow= Snow knows the person behind Becca's mask. and Snow is the only one Becca's sure she can trust,and Snow knows that she would put her life on the line for her Mistress, she would do anything to make her happy, and i do mean ****_ANYTHING_****, they no each others paths and look for some sort of future together.**

**AND**

**Sebastian+Ciel= if u dont know how this relationship goes,...GET OUT OF HERE AND DONT COME BACK TILL U'VE READ A CIEL+SEBAS-CHAN FANFIC! U ****SICKEN**** ME!...ahem... **

**Soz yeah, thats about it, soz pm me which couples u like the most and i'll put that in! or i could find out how to put on a poll, but alas i dont know how to do that so...**

**Snow: Yami-chan! stop being so lazy!**

**Me: HEY HEY IM writting the storie here, i even put YOU in it with ur beloved Sabas-chan!**

**Snow: I DONT LIKE HIM! and stop trying to change the subject, u are going to find out how to do the poll-thingy if it kills u!**

**Me: fine, but can they just pm me until then?**

**S:...fine...**

**Me: YAYZ! lazyness wins! Thank u mother...**

**S: what did u just sa-**

**Me: *running out the door* read&review!**

**S: *chasing me with Sebas-chan's knifes and forks***

* * *

**soz yah, i was gonna start now, but the authors note took up alot soz ima start in next chappie ^^, hear have a cookie and stick around, i should have prologue chappie done soon~**

**S: WHERE ARE YA U LIL RUNT!**

**Me: Gotta go~**


	2. Prologue

**Hey minna~! im alive!**

**Snow: i wasnt gunna kill, u, just chain u up so, u could do the storie...**

**Yeah, cuz u wanna be with Sebas-chan!**

**Snow: WHY U LIL**

**Anywho *ignoring snow* as i promised the prologue chappie, i'll continue this as best i can, given im still in skool-**

**Snow: but she'll be on Christmas break soon, soz if u likez it, dont be afraid of threatening her for more! Mwahahahahahah-ahem.**

**Snow! anyways read& review, no flamers plz, constructive criticism welcome though, cookies for those who bother to read the authors note (I LOVE U GUYS!), and remember to be nice, 'cuz this is ma first fanfic!**

**Snow:...u dont HAVE to be nice...**

**Yesh, they do or else i'll get out my transforming scythe/sword/kunai/bow&arrow/twin blades, and even U dont like it when i do that, 'member? **

**Snow: *shudders*, yes so Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san does not own Black Butler or anything u see here, except for the oc's u'll be seeing, and the plot! read and review!**

**Thx i almost forgot the disclaimer *rubs back of head and sweatdrops***

**Snow: *hits me with fan* Knucklehead! ur gunna get sued one day!**

**PASTA~**

* * *

**Prologue:**

I approached slowly, like I was afraid it was going to suddenly attack me. When I finally reached the body, felt to throw up. Her once flawless skin was now marred with cuts and bruises of every shape and size, and if that wasn't enough, she was lying in a pool of her own blood, still slowly seeping out of her neck. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that I have seen worse, then knelt down in her blood, and slowly picked up the headless body, and dragged it into the forest towards its head.

It was nightfall before we got through. It was mediocre at best, but at least there wasn't a bloody corpse and head lying around. With Yami and Hikari's help, I tossed the body into the newly dug grave. She's luck I didn't just leave her in the clearing or at least burn her corpse, because Yami's right, it IS her fault were in this mess, but I had too soft a heart. The head was the hardest part, I couldn't bare to look in her eyes, once a pair of sparkling, mischievous and albeit, psychotic light blue eyes, now dull and unmoving. Hikari wouldn't even touch it, so Yami threw it in like a basketball, and we buried the hole. I then marked the tree we buried her under with an angel carved into the trunk. Then under the cover of the dark, but loving night, we headed towards the rendezvous point.

* * *

**There done the prologue!**

**Snow: WHAT U CANT STOP IT THERE! ITZ JUST GETTING GOOD! WHOSE CORPSE WAS THAT! WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT WERE DOING THERE! AND WHO ARE THOSE 2 NEW OC'S Hikari and Yami!?...oh wait, are Hikari and Yami-**

***tapes Snows mouth* its a PROLOGUE! not a chapter all those questions shall be reveiled in some chappies! If u liked it ima happy, but dont forget to review! And Snow? *sweet smile*, for almost spilling the beans on Yami and Hikari *insert death-glare here* ima put your other too sisters Kuro-chan and Blanche-chan to the mix~**

**Snow: WHAT! NO NO NO NO! U CANT DO THAT! I FORBID IT!**

**U DONT CONTROL ME! and for that, there gunna be doing authors notes with us too~ soz Blanche, Snow,and Kuro the angelic-devilish triplets will all be together in the next chappie~!**

**Snow: No! i REFUSE! SOS! HELP SOMEBODY HELP SHE'S KEEPING ME LOCKED IN THE TOP FLOOR OF HOTEL-**

***knocks snow unconscious* read and review~ OR ELSE! *sweet smile* **


	3. Chapter 1: Queen's Cafe

**Hey minna~ see i said i would upload again soon, and i have~! and today, some very special people are joining us, say hello to Kuro and Blanche, Snow's twin sisters *claps***

**Kuro: *waking up* were are we, last thing i remember iz going for a walk with Blanche to try and find Snow, then things went dark...**

**Blanche: K-kuro, im scared!**

**Welcome to hell-i mean my authors note *smiles* and Snows with us to soz it'll be alright!**

**Snow: Alright, y did u drug m- Kuro? Blanche? WTF R U DOING HERE! RUN RUN BEFORE SHE CAN GET U!**

**Too late *locks door and chains it* now were all going to be a happy family ****_ALRIGHT?_**

**S/K/B: Hai! *sweatdrops***

**on a great note, i got a beta~! It's Envyyyy~ She (he?)'s SUPER nice~**

**Snow: WHO IN THEIR WRITE MIND WOULD HELP U! ENVYYYY IF U HAVE ANY SENSE, RUN AWAY! RUN LIKE THE WIND! OR ELSE SHE-**

***duct tapes mouth and looks at Kuro and Blanche* Any objections?**

**K/B: *whip their heads from side to side***

**Good~ Now to the people who read author's note (LOVE YA~) don't forget to vote on ma poll for which couple u likez the best~**

**Kuro, Blanche, since Snow's...occupied at the moment do the Disclaimer! i don't wanna get sued! i gotz nothing!**

**K/B: Fine *sighs*, Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san owns nothing but the plot and her oc's. Iz that it?**

**No no no, Snow says it better, Kuro ur tooo monotone! alrighty Blanche by yourself!**

**B: Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san owns NOTHING~! But she owns the plot soz dont be stealin' her stuff *snaps fingers in a Z formation, and does a head rotation and a hip circulation* she also owns her oc's~!**

**Bravo~! *claps* for that wonderful disclaimer, u and ur sister get to tease ur other triplet (Snow) in the next authors note!**

**K/B: SWEET *high-fives***

**S: *muffling screams and shouts of protest***

**Well here we go~**

* * *

~~~~~Pastaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**1 year later~**

I was waiting for the Queen's watchdog in the back of Queen's Café , quite ironic if you think about it. I rather be in that deserted town my 'family' and I call home than here.

But when the Queen of England says she needs you, I couldn't back down…actually I could since I'm me, but after everything that Queen Elizabeth Obaaya-sama, has done for us, how was I to say no? Without her , me and my family…..no I don't want to think about it, today's gonna be good, I'm going to brush up on my skills, Hikari and Yami are safe, and Snow's here… Snow's here now.

As if she knew I was thinking about her, she came over with our drinks, chocolate milk for me(I've always had an affinity for sweet things), and coffee, half milk half sugar, for herself. I noticed as she approached me that a lot of people were staring at us , so I did the smartest thing i could think of and took of my mask to death-glare all of them, then put it back on and hide my face using my book.

Snow just chuckled. This reminds me of how much I HATE coming out of our safe little town, but I can't blame them for staring. We are an odd bunch. I was wearing a black cloak that reached down to the bottom of my knees and had a picture of a sort of skeletal x-ray on it for bakas who don't understand, it had a spine and ribcage printed on it. I also wore black and white stripped mid-thigh-high socks, black knee-high boots, leg garters and if that wasn't enough to draw your attention my hair was like an afro! It was black and it poofed out of my head like a cloud, except for my bangs. I LOVE my bangs they're white, covers my eyes, but are not straight cut. Its jagged like…someone had tried to make unequalized triangles out of my bangs. On top of that I had snakebite piercings and my ears were pierced in A LOT of different places and coupled together with my brown skin in this quaint 18th century town, I'm surprised they haven't come at me with pitchforks!

I could never force myself into one of those wide, uncomfortable dresses, though they _could _hide a ton of weapons…

Anyways I stopped thinking what other people thought a long time ago, the only approval I need is of my 'family'. Snow on the other hand looked like a high-up maid with her perfectly perfect maid dress, leg garters, thigh-high socks and maid's hat-thingy resting perfectly on her head, the only things that made her different was that her hair was white and ringlet-curly, with blue on the edges and at the roots.

Today she had made a half-hearted attempt to pin it up, so instead of going to the middle of her back, it went to the nape of the neck also she was wearing black combat boots and had a lip piercing and eyebrow piercing.

All in all, we are a very strange group, and for the bakas again, yes Snow is my maid.

I was soon beginning to grow impatient. 'WHERE ARE THEY! I'M ALREADY DONE MY BOOK!' I thought miserably. I started to head-desk when Snow stopped me saying,

"Come on its only been ten minutes, and you're a really fast reader, I TOLD you to bring more books but you were like 'Noooo~', any who if you really wanna leave then let's wait another fifteen minutes, and if they don't show up we can leave ok?"

"….Alright , though I would prefer to leave ..now." I said, mumbling the last part.

"What was that Mistress? I never heard what you said properly"

"Nothing , not a thing, but you _can_ call me Becca-chan you know."

"Hai, hai Mistress but not in public that wouldn't be proper~."

"Hn…"

As you can tell, Snow and I don't have the regular Mistress-maid relationship, she's more like a guardian or sister to me though I'm never gonna tell her, it would ruin my mask. More likely though, she'll see through it. She's always been able to and ever since I got this mission from Obaaya-sama, my mask, seems to be rebelling against me, it's probably just the demons though.

Oh, I never mentioned did I? I can sense demons, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, etc. etc….. It's probably a side effect of what _they_ did to me. I shuddered whilst I started to remember. 'No Becca! Today's a good day, and you will NOT have a panic attack in front of so many _people_, you're not with your family right now so suck it up!'

As if Snow could read my thoughts (which she probably could), she flicked my forehead, and started talking and every little thing, to keep me out of my thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pasta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fifteen minutes have passed. so Snow, true to her deal went to go and pay so we could leave. As soon as she got up, I felt an electric tingle running up my spine. I grabbed Snow's arm and looked at her. She stared in to my eyes, and realized what I felt.

A demon was here.

* * *

**Kk, gonna meet Ciel in next chappie *squeals* soz, ladies would u like to take it from here? *rips of Snows duct tape but chains her to chair***

**S: Y U LIL FUC-**

**BAD SNOW! *takes out whip* now say it with ur sisters!**

**S/K/B: *gulp* Plz read&review!...Plz plz plz...she TORTURE us if u don't...if u'd favorite that would be even better...maybe she'd let us go...well probably not, but she'll be in a better mood soz, *puppy-dog eyes* Read,Review&Favorite!  
**

**Shir(Envyyyy) ; Sup! I'm here to help you edit those horrible typos! But you should stop with the Pasta. (Yes you can delete this Beta note if you want)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Alright minna~ sorry about this, itz gonna be short, but i promise u im writting the next chappie now, and it should be longer... PLEASE DONT HATE ME *bows&breaks into tears***

**S/K/B: alright no need to cry, Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san doesnt own anything but the plot and the oc's soz dont sue her!**

**alright here goes:**

* * *

The demon came into the Queen's Café dressed in a butler outfit. He had red eyes enchanted to look brown, and black hair.

To any normal human, it would just seem like a butler getting something for his master, I am not a normal human though. I could tell that he is an extremely powerful raven demon..

I mean Snow could still beat him, but I wouldn't like to get on his bad side.

Beside him was a boy around my age. He had navy blue hair, porcelain skin and an eyepatch on his right side and a royal blue coloured eye on the left side.

I motioned for Snow to get up, wanting to avoid a fight but then I realized, there's _something_ about the boy…

He's not the usual kind of victim, I can tell by the way he carries himself. And I remembered that Obaaya-sama said that her guard dog was _younger_ than usual… I still think she's trying to marry me off to someone who can '_protect me_' so I won't have to fight anymore….

Yeah, not my style, but I'll put on a good show. I sat back down, and motioned for Snow to do the same. I could tell she was confused but trusted my judgement.

I stirred my drink, and waited to be noticed by the two.

* * *

**sumimasen(sorry) itz sooo short but verrrrry busy wid Christmas and a hole heap a stuff, but will try harder! Believe It *naruto look***

**B: GAMBATE yami-chan!**

**S/K: yeah, but she doesnt own naruto either!...i swear shes gunna get sued one day **

**Envyyyy; Here. Edited it :P. Anyways readers , do review. It makes the author happy~ **

**READ&REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 3

**hey minna~! here's the next longer chappie i promised!**

**K/S: took u long enough**

**What was that? *takes out whip***

**K/S: NOTHING!**

**B: plz read&review & vote on the poll! Yami-san owns nothing but oc's and plot!**

* * *

I could see surprise in his eye when the boy noticed me. I had already worked out that he was most likely the guard dog, so I beckoned him over.

He approached cautiously, his demon butler following closely behind him. Hmmm…..they would make an AWESOME couple… but going off focus, got to lock away the yaoi fangirlism for now, he might not even be gay. (**please vote on my poll, should Ciel be gay and with Sebby and Becca with Snow, or should it be Ciel be with Becca and Sebby be with Snow?So far only one person voted(arigato whoever u are~) and the lead pairings are Becca+Ciel and Snow+Sebby! Ur choice!)**.

The boy sat down slowly and started talking

"Fallen Protector?"

"I prefer Becca if you don't mind, Queen's guard dog" I replied.

"Alright Becca, I see you have guessed who I am but I rather be called Ciel, this is my butler Sebastian" he motioned over to the demon.

"Alright then, this is my maid Snow."

"Since we've got the pleasantries out of the way, time to get down to business. I'm assuming that the Queen gave you no input on our job?"

"Yup~ Just here cause she said she needed help, so I'mma help her."

"Yes well….ahem...This is a really long assignment and you will have to stay with me at the Phantomhive Estates, and-"

"WAIT WHAT! REWIND! She never said ANYTHING about living anywhere during work! The old hag! She knows they will die without me and then Hikari and Yami and and-"

Here Snow cut me off and started to rub my back in soothing circles saying comforting words to calm me down.

Ciel cut in in an exasperated manner saying,

"Yes yes, its JUST live-in work, not the end of the world!" then added under his breath, "This is why I don't like working with women"

I blew up then, me and Snow HATED male chauvinist pigs, who thought that women were useless.

"OH WELL EXCUSE ME~ FOR BEING A WOMAN! YOU PIG! EVER HEARD OF THE AMAZONS? YEAH THEY ARE FUCKING POWERFUL, AND ARE WOMEN! SO DON'T UNDER-ESTIMATE ME! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK CONTRACT HOLDER!"

By the end of the speech, everyone in the café was staring, and Snow had her face in her hands but I didn't really care. Ciel looked like I bitch-slapped him across his face, and the demon- I mean Sebastian had a smirk on his face and said

"What my foolish master means, is…..well, can't this conversation take place where there aren't as many sets of ears? And no the young master was not insulting females of any kind, especially not lovely one's as yourself and…" at this point he turns to Snow with his I'm-so-hot-all-women-kneel-before-me-and-you-will-be-no-different smirk. Snow, being MY maid replied with this

"My name's Snow which you would have heard cause the young mistress introduced me earlier if your head wasn't being overwhelmed by your massive ego! But I agree we should take this somewhere else, let's go mistress."

We then left the café and was escorted into a carriage that lead to the Guard Dog's- I mean '_Ciel' _'s estate. As we started on the journey, Ciel finally realized my outfit.

I know this because his face had become red and he was staring at me slack-jawed and buggy-eyed.

"What the HELL are you wearing!? You look like a prostitute! I'm surprised you haven't been raped yet!" Ciel exclaimed. Rather annoyingly, reminding me of those guys who hands I broke for trying to grope me…. I don't really let anyone outside of my family-and Snow of course- touch me for…..past trauma? I guess one could put it that way. Anyway, Snow, being the AMAZING person she is, answered Ciel so I wouldn't snap his neck for gettin' all up in my nacho cheese….yeah….

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive, my mistress can wear whatever she want whenever and wherever she wants, and she will be treated with utmost respect! Atleast until you earn her trust, and trust me when I say so, if you do anything to my Mistress, even if you _look_ at her in a way I don't like, I will not hesitate to kill you and your raven demon butler, and that's a promise. And keep in mind, I ALWAYS keep my promises, I amafter all a heavenly devilish maid(**any guesses to what she is?)**." and all this was said calmly with a gentle smile on her face.

'_Wow Snow, you even scare ME, and I'm your mistress!_' I said laughing through our mind link. Oh yeah, I never mentioned we had one, well we do.

"Well, it seems that you know me secret, I would kill you, but since you're not fazed nor are you freaking out and trying to escape and tell everyone, I'm guessing you also have a contract, am I right?" Ciel inquired.

"Maybe~ and maybe not~! Maybe I just have a hidden source of these things~"

By now, we've reached the estate. Ciel's servants came out to meet me, and when they saw me their eyes just about popped out of their heads. Ciel looked at me as if he was afraid I would attack the servants. Oh well! There goes that idea! Time for the high-end flatter- I mean '_respected young lady'_ ,as Snow likes to call it, to come out.

"Good Afternoon, my name is Becca and I will probably be seeing a lot of you guys, because I most likely will be staying here. Please take care of me, ne?" then to seal the deal, I giggled. There was a mischievous look in my eyes, but since my bangs always cover them, only Snow knew and she didn't give me away.

They practically melted at my feet, and then was as good as gone when Snow introduced herself.

"I'm Snow, Becca's heavenly devilish maid-(here, in the background, Finny was shouting saying, "She even has a catchphrase thingy like Sebastian!)-…well, yes…ahem…(She put on a dazzlingly cute smile) please take care of us, and since were just fragile ladies(looks down to the ground, and puts a fake blush on her cheeks), would one of you strong men carry our bags, 'cuz your gentlemen, Ne~?"

I almost broke out laughing as she said this, and Finny and Bard rushed to get our bags. I held it in when Snow, lightly, glared at me, telling me to shut it.

'_And you call me the flatterer, ne Snow? You're gonna find someone on day that it doesn't work on you know~'_

_'Nonesense Becca, it'll ALWAYS work 'cuz men are all the same-outside of our family of course. And why are YOU complaining! Free labour, unless you wanna carry your bags yourself….?'_

_'NO!'_

_'Thought so!"_

We came out of our mental battle and was led into the Phantomhive's study.

I'm guessing his parents are dead, cause if they weren't, they would be the guard dog…. Well, sucks for him! Not getting ANY pity from me~!

As we closed the door, Ciel said,

"You two can be quite the polite young ladies."

"Yeah, but that's only when I want to and around you since were gonna be working alongside. I don't wanna! But, um, is it ok if I make a quick call? It's really important."

"Who are you calling?"

"None of your business!" I stuck out my tongue at him.

His vein in his forehead twitched

"Well then, you can't make the call."

"What, why? Meanie!"

Sebastian went over to Snow.

"Why Snow, don't you think you should help you mistress by telling us who she going to call? There are a lot of people who want Young Master dead, this is just a precaution. You should understand, its what any servant would do" Sebastian said with an all-girls-will-mely-and-listen-to-me smirk.

"Oh go find a little boy to rape! Oh, you already have one. Anyways I no my mistress and if she doesn't want to say anything, she doesn't have to. And I'm NOT going to sell her out!" Snow seethed, not falling for Sebastian's tricks.

Sebastian kept the smile on, but had an aura of disbelief that a someone, much less a woman, could refuse _him_.

I was laughing as I took in Sebastian's reaction. That's my maid for you, she'll always have your back, and is not easy to woo.

"Anywho, Ciel! Just let me use the damn phone!"

"No, and watch your language."

Before I could tell him where to shove his language, he interrupted me, saying we have a mission. And since I was not able to call, the twins would be out looking for me, worrying to death. Oh whoop-de-fucking-doo!

* * *

**alrighty, there ya go! **

**Envyyy; -emo corner- I'm done editing this!**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 4: Hikari and Yami

**hey minna~! happy Christmas and a merry new year!**

**S: *whacks* don't act all happy! you like totally would've forgotten this if it wasn't for your AWESOME beta. Arigato Envyyyy!**

**yeah i got an awesome beta whose stories u should check out 'cuz they're like AWESOME!**

**K: were alive...barely**

**Blanche do disclaimer!**

**B: Goshikku wa Yami-san does NOT own black butler! she only owns plot, her oc's and her new phone, so don't be getting all up in here nacho cheese! *snaps***

**alrighty then, here we go~**

* * *

Ciel being the uptight jerk he was , told me that we were going to his 'summer house' for this mission because it was 'far too noisy' .. fucking rich people. We were going to leave in two days time, so I can't even unpack! If that wasn't bad enough, I am prohibited from calling my twins till I told Ciel who I'm calling.

Yeah right, like that's gonna happen. I'm only worried about the twins and my family. How are they doing? Are they eating? Do they have money?

These are the worries going through my head on a normal basis, not even Snow can lift me from my thoughts. I'm most worried about the twins. They have this assumption, every time one member of the family goes missing with no communication in over a week, they are most likely kidnapped or on the run.. needing our help. That itself wouldn't be surprising but our trio have always been the most capable and the most protective of each other, so instead of a week, one of us only has a day before the other member(s) of the trio goes looking.

The rest of the family won't intervene until one week has passed with no sign. It's usually a good thing in case you really are like kidnapped or missing so it's saved a lot but right now….. Especially since I'm somewhat of a leader to them, they are gonna get antsy.

A day has almost passed already, damn that Obaaya-sama! She knows why I don't take any live in work but still she does this! To keep my mind off of things , I decide to look over our assignment.

Jack the Ripper. Hm , looking at his work, I can tell he is very precise. If he wasn't bad, I could of used a man like him…too bad.

Looking at this, Obaaya-sama doesn't really want the identity , she just wants him gone. I can sense something though… Jack the Ripper is no ordinary man. I'm not sure what he is yet but I know that for a fact. When should I tell Ciel about this? Hmmmm….. how about…NEVER!

Let him figure it out for himself, that prick! I smirked and Snow immediately understands i was up to something.

_"Ooooh~ I know that smirk anywhere, care to tell me what's so good that it breaks through your mask?"_

_"Jack the Ripper isn't human."_

_"Really! Well I guess we should go tell Ciel-wait a second" _Snow looks at me while my smirk disappears.

_"-You sneaky little dog! You're not gonna tell him anything are you?"_

_"Nope"_ I thought to her.

_"I've raised you so well._(here she wipes a fake tear while Ciel and Sebastian looks at us from a distance with confused expressions.)_ Permission to hug?"_

_"Permission granted"_

And with that Snow hugged me like a cat, much to the onlookers surprise.

"…..I'm not even going to ask. I just want to let you know…(by now I had crawled into Snows lap and she was playing with my hair. As you can remember, we don't have the usual master-servant relationship, might as well let them get used to it.)" Ciel trailed off.

"Yes?" I prompted, like nothing was wrong.. for me and Snow anyway, there _was_ nothing wrong.

**Ciel's P.O.V (yayz! First time!)**

"…Ahem, yes, as I was saying, you're to meet my pawns- I mean comrades later on, so be on your best behaviour." I said, almost slipping out my love of chess.

"Ne Snow, did you hear?" Becca said to Snow, "Our _best_ behaviour."

"Yes, mistress. I heard it loud and clear"

They then shared a look that can only be described as pure mischief. I had the urge to take back my words but I knew that it would be useless.

I watched the girl stand up and I said,

"Is there anything I could do to make you behave?"

"Well~… there is one thing~"

"Which is?" I said, not trusting the oddly dressed girl in front of me.

"Let me make a phone call with no questions" she replied bluntly.

I always liked blunt people, it made negotiating much easier, so replied, with the same bluntness,

"No."

"What, why?"

"Easy. I don't trust you, but I will let you call as long as you let me listen in."

I watch her glance at the clock as she started chewing her lip then glanced at Snow who nodded her head slightly and then she turned back to me slightly deflated and replied,

"…fine."

**Becca's P.O.V**

I didn't like this negotiation, but what other choice did I have? Let the twins go crazy? No thank you. Last time the casualties were over 50. It took awhile to sort _that_ out. Snow got me a phone and quickly handed it to me. I then dialled the number that I knew by heart. I got greeted by Yami and Hikari screaming into the phone.

"Mommy is that you? (Pass me the phone Yami) MOMMY? IS THAT YOU? (Give it back Hikari) MOMMY ARE YOU OK? YOU'RE NOT HURT ARE YOU? Tell me who did it and I'll- YAMI that's vulgar! I'm sorry mommy! ARE YOU OK? WHERE ARE YOU?"

They were so loud that I had to put the phone away from my ear, giving everyone in the room a clear hearing of what their saying. I could see Snow smiling and shaking her head. Which in turn made me smile, then I saw Ciel's face , he was shocked. I could hear the word 'Mommy' echoing in his head , then I saw him turn towards Sebastian who was mouthing the word mommy. I didn't even wait to see Sebastian's reaction and instead I opted to reply before the twins got too worked up.

"Hai, hai. calm down I'm fine. no cuts, bruises or hospitalization on my side, so calm down." I could practically see my voice calming them down.

"Ar-are you sure you've ok?" They said simultaneously.

"Yes. I'm sure are _you_ two ok? What about the-(I glanced at Ciel)-**_them_**, are _they _ok?"

"You're not in a place where you can talk are you?" they said simultaneously.

"That means you're not safe!(Yami give me back the phone!) *crash* (oops~ sorry Hikari , you can have the phone to make-up)

"Where are you momma? Tell us and we can come and get you!"

"No, no, no. Don't worry, I'm (glance at Sebastian and Ciel) _moderately_ safe. Plus I have Snow with me (I can hear them sigh in relief), so I'm _fine_. I just didn't want you tearing up the town looking for me.

"What's happenening Mommy?" I heard Hikari's calm voice ask me.

"Well. Obaaya-sama sent me to a **_live-in job, _**without telling me!"

In the back, I can hear Yami shouting, "CURSE THAT WENCH"

"Now now Yami. Hopefully if the Queen Guard Dog- I mean '_Ciel_'- is nice enough. I'll see you soon but probably (glance at Ciel) we'll probably run into each other on one of my missions anyway."

"Oh, cool. (Hikari my turn!) Have you got one yet? Have you? Have you? Have you?"

"Yes Yami, it actually has to do with Jack the Ripper-"

I was cut of by Ciel saying,

"Regardless who they are, the missions are _classified_."

Me being the mature adult I am.. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well. the uptight guy with a stick up his ass(Ciel screamed, "Hey!") has spoken so I won't tell you that I'll be in the place were the rich people have there summer-homes,in two days. Whoops? Well, gotta go! Ciel's not too happy, love ya! Miss you loads! Miss everyone else too but miss you the most…don't tell them that!"

"Bye-bye mommy! Love ya two! We miss you and Snow, but mostly you…don't tell her that! Bye~ be safe and see ya soon~!" they said in unison before hanging up.

With that, not wanting any questions that are sure to follow. I gave Snow the phone and fled into my room before anyone could stop me.

* * *

**i made it ****_extra_**** long to say ima sorry for waiting this long, and i also let you figure out who Hikari and Yami iz, you can thank me with reviews...plz!...pretty plz? v.v**

**S/K: HEY YOU! READER! REVIEW AND SHOW SOME LOVE WHY DONT YOU!**

**B: plz review! and follow! and fav. if its not too much!  
**

**Envyyyy ; I have -pant- done the editing... -Cough- I'm gonna die soon ... Anyways Review for the author please ..**


	7. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa minna~! ^^**

**S: DONT BE ALL HAPPY AND SMILEY, YOU KNOW WHAT U DID!**

**Nani? **

**K: *swears under breath* U FREAKING IGNORED THE STORY FOR HOW LONG AGAIN? *hits me with dictionary***

***bursts into tears* I'M SO SORRY MINNAAAAA~! its just school, and then THE TINTERWEB WAS BROKEN! and i never had my laptop for...reasons, but since no one reviewed or private messaged me about the story other that my AWESOME beta, i guess no one really likes it, my own HIKARI won't even check it out v.v ;A; WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAA *breaks down sobbing***

**K: STOP CRYING U WORTHLESS PIECE A-**

***cries harder, whilst Blanche knocks Kuro out*  
B: there there, who knows maybe the readers will be kind this time and leave a review? but be strong Yami-chan! GAMBATE!**

***sniffle* UR RITE! *fire in eyes* without further ado, here's chapter 5! now, where's the marker? *leaves to look for a black marker for reasons reviled at bottom of story***

**B: *sweatdrop* she sure is a handful, ne Snow-chan?**

**S: u have NO idea *mutters under breath about various tortures she's been subjected to under her breath***

**B: *sweatdrop* Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san does NOT own Kuroshitsuji, she only owns plot and oc's! ^^! Enjoy! **

**S: oh yeah, the baka has a poll up on her page, don't forget to vote for with pairings you want!**

**Ichi! Ni! San!**

* * *

Snow soon followed me into the room, where she gave me a hug and said,

"You did the right thing, you couldn't let them run through-out the town again!"

"I know Snow, but I _really_ don't wanna answer any questions…"

"So don't! Just avoid them until the trip!"

"How? This is _his_ house, he's gonna be here, and I don't fancy the idea of starving to death either."

"Easy! I'll get the food and whatever you need for you! They should know better than to ask me, but if they don't…..hehehe." All of a sudden, Snow's aura- well the demonic aura this time- started surrounding here, and I could swear, I saw tiny demon horns on her head... "Well, I guess I would get some new chew-toys"

I sweat-dropped. 'oh Snow….' "…That sounds good, I guess, but what about Ciel's 'comrades'? I promised to meet them, and I don't back out of promises."

"Well then, I don't he'll talk about it infront of them, he's got too much proud to admit his curiosity infront of everyone else, so you'll just need to slip away, and I know just the way to do it!"

Snow whispers her plan into my hair, and a devious smirk plants itself on my lips.

"This is why I love you! This might actually work!"  
"Of course it'll work! If not, I'll make it work, 'cuz one cannot serve the Kagamine family without knowing how to atleast escape unwanted situations. And this is the only reason you love me? I thought it was because of my devilishly good-looks, and my angelic personality?"

We burst out laughing.

"Hey, can the song be Blow Me by Jeffree Star? I fricken LOVE that song!"

"No problem, Mistress- I mean Becca-chan."

**Ciel's P.O.V:**

'She's a mother? How can that be? She's so young! Her children are probably messed up….. who are **_they_**? How can she just run of when I have so much unanswered questions! I can't do my work like this!'

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Yes, Bocchan?"

"Get ready the food for our guests, and make sure _she_ has something appropriate to wear. Oh also, find out as much about our _guests_ as possible. I don't care how you get information, just get it."

"Hai, Bocchan."

With that Sebastian walked out of my study. Now knowing my curiosity was going to be sated, I started up my work again. Who knows if I'll be able to get any work done later.

**Sebastian's P.O.V:**

I can't believe the **nerve** of that Snow girl… blowing ME off out of all the people. Any normal woman would have melted at my smirk….. THAT'S IT! Any normal woman may, so perhaps she isn't as normal as she appears. A devilsh smirk forms on my face, causing Mey-Rin to get a nosebleed as she walks past. Perfect, I only have to find out whether this certain hypothesis is right. And speak of the devil, there's my woman right now, sneaking out of the kitchen with a pile of food, leaving behind an unconscious Bard. I check my pocket-watch. I should still have enough time to get Mistress Becca ready. I stealthy made my way over to Snow.

**Snow's P.O.V:**

As I exited the kitchen with the food that Mistress had asked for, I felt a, unfortunately, familiar presence behind me. Not even casting a glance behind me I said,

"Whaddaya want Sebastian?"

He seemed surprised that I had detected him. Hmph, he's still like 100 years too early to sneak up on me.

"I just came to see if you were alright. I know it must be hard adjusting to this big estate, so just call me if you need any help or if you get lost."

"…." I just ignored him and continued on my way. I swear, this one has a bigger ego than BlackStar **and** Tsubasu combined! I then heard him fall into step with me. It sure is getting hard not to knock the bitch into next week, but I doubt Becca-chan would be to happy. I mean she would be ecstatic! But she's so loyal to Obaaya-sama, that she would be crushed if she upset her in anyway, so I just continued walking, ignoring Sebastian's presence.

"….By the way.." Sebastian continues, making me want to slam my heard into a wall. HARD. "What happened to Bard?"

I had to fight down a smirk as I remembered what had happened. Becca-chan needed some food to survive the night, since the only thing she's had since morning is…. Let's not talk about it… Anyway, since my Mistress couldn't come out herself in fear of being caught, I had gone in her place. She owes me for this one. BIG TIME. Anywho, I had politely asked Bard for some food for the young Mistress, but he told me he was under strict orders not to give anyone, especially Mistress, any food until the gathering. Now we could have that, now could we? So….. I...kinda…..seducedhimandputonmygoodgirl actandlickedhischeek…then he fucking PASSED OUT! I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing as I recalled the scene, almost dropping the Mistress' food.

Sebastian just raised an eyebrow and said

"Care to share?"

I just shook my head, still hopelessly giggling.

"You should laugh more, smiling suits such a pretty face more than your usual scowl."

I stopped laughing immediately, and fought down a blush. I'm a powerful being for Kami **AND** Jashin's sake! I shouldn't be blushing like a schoolgirl! Yet a small, traitorous blush made it's way onto my face.

"Are you blushing?" Sebastian pushed his face into mine.

"N-no, of course not!" I said, turning my head so he couldn't see my face, and cursing myself for stuttering.

"Hmmm, _of course _not" He said with a smirk in his voice.

"Why are you even following me!" I shouted, and whipped my head towards him, blush finally gone from my cheeks, "Shouldn't you be raping a certain little boy?"

Sebastian blushed a tiny blush, that was gone as soon as it appeared, but I still caught it. Then he replied by saying,

"Would you stop with the vulgar jokes? There really inappropriate" and I, that grown up I am, stuck my tongue out at him and shook my head. "…. Anyways, I'm following you, because I was instructed by Bocchan to help Mistress Becca look appropriate, why are you even bringing all that food anyways? There's gonna be more than enough food...at…..the…..banquet."

I could tell that he had caught onto what we were doing, so I sprinted towards Becca-chan's room, shouting "GO AND RAPE YOUR LITTLE MASTER, SEBAS-CHAN!"

I had just passed Becca her food, when I felt a certain demon's presence behind me. I slammed the door into Becca's face to her confusion, and told her it was too late for me and to lock the door with the special locks until I came back.

I looked into the face of a seriously pissed off raven demon, and said like the genius I am,

"Uhhh…. You found me! Tag I'm it!"

And started to run in the opposite direction. I never got very far before said demon caught me by the arm.

"I think. You have. A LOT. Of explaining to do. And I'm sure Bocchan would want to hear this too" he gritted out while dragging me in the general direction of Ciel's study like a ragdoll, all the while with a creepy smile on his face. …I'm so dead….. And Becca **SO **owes me!

* * *

**S: YAYZ! ima in this chappie more~!**

**B: hai, with your precious "Sebas-chan"~**

**S: NOT U TWO *blushes* HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT I DONT LIKE THAT EGOTISTICAL, STUCK-UP, SEXY, JERKFACED-**

**Wait, did u just call him sexy? *smirks evilly***

**S: W-what? N-n-no ofcourse not...**

**_Sureee_**

**S: WHERE WERE U ANYWAYS!?**

**Well~**

**K: WHERE'S THAT BRAT!? WHEN I CATCH THAT POOR EXCUSE OF A YAMI I'LL ****_KILL_**** HER****!**

**...And thats my cue, gotta run! *sprints off***

**K: *runs through room with black, drawn on mustache, glasses, and various squiggles and profanities wrote on her face* HAVE ANY OF U SEEN YAMI?**

**S: She just ran that away *points***

**B: *hits with dictionary* BAKA EVIL SELL OUT!**

**S: ieieieie~! *holds head* but i dont no which room shes in, its like a mansion!**

**K: *turns to readers* U! YES I MEAN U, WITH THE FACE! TELL ME WHERE YAMI-CHAN IS RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL HUNT DOWN AND KILL UR FAMILY MEMBERS IN FRRONT OF U! or in short DON'T MAKE ME GO ALL ITACHI ON U! *snaps fingers* leave where u think she is in ur reviews, and I'll search and see if ur right, if u r, I'll pm u with cookies *tempts u with freshly baked cookies* **

**B: *sweatdrop*...read&review...im gunna go lie down for a while *walks of to her room muttering while in background Kuro's laughng manically, and Snow video tapes it, planing to get revenge on Yami, while still blushing from Sebastian***


End file.
